Recently, Over The Top Video (OTT-V) is a mainstream of streaming services on the Internet. For example, Moving Picture Experts Group-Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) (MPEG-DASH) (herein, also referred to as DASH) starts becoming popular as base technology of the OTT-V.
In the DASH, for example, a server which delivers a stream notifies a client which receives the stream of Media Presentation Description (MPD) as metadata including attribute information for optimally selecting streams with different properties from the same source, and the client uses the MPD, thereby realizing network environment adaptive streaming (refer to Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
That is to say, in the DASH, the server prepares a plurality of streams with different image qualities and image sizes of content including the same contents according to a communication environment of a delivery path and ability and status of the client.
On the other hand, the client adaptively selects the stream suitable for the ability (decoding ability and the like) of the client which the client may receive out of a plurality of streams prepared by the server and receives the stream to replay.
In the DASH, the metadata used for replay control of the content referred to as the MPD is delivered from the server to the client such that the client may adaptively select to receive the stream.
A Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and the like as an address of a segment (media data such as Audio/Video/Subtitle) obtained by dividing the content is described in the MPD. The client transmits a HTTP request to a web server from which the content is delivered based on the URL and the like described in the MPD and receives the segment which the web server unicast-delivers according to the HTTP request to replay.